1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a router accessory used in concert with a router attached to a router table. The accessory can be used to produce rosettes, model wheels, buttons, coasters, and other circular decorated projects, for example. The accessory is used to permit the routing of at least one circular cut about the zero point of a wooden workpiece. Usually, for making rosettes, a square workpiece is used, with the zero point being the center point of the square workpiece. However, circular-shaped or other-shaped workpieces can also be used to make rosettes. Also, a plurality of concentric circular cuts are usually routed into the workpiece. The router bit selected determined the shape of the circular cut.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Basic routers are generally power-operated hand tools which can be used to cut patterns in wooden workpieces. Many types of cuts can be made, depending on the router bit selected. Router attachments are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,942,912 and 5,090,461 teach attachments which aid a router user in making router cuts for biscuit joinery and dentil moulding, respectively.
Router tables have been developed which permit a router to be attached underneath the table so that the router bit can be extended upward through an opening in the table. For example, under the trademark "CRAFTSMAN", Sears sells an industrial router table model #9-25490 and standard router tables, such as models #9-25475 and #9-25479. Router table attachments, such as, for example, a miter gauge, are available to permit a wooden workpiece to be accurately routed. The tables mentioned above have a miter guide slot thereacross. The rosette maker of the present invention is designed to be used with such a router table, wherein a workpiece is moved to engage a fixed router bit to rout a rosette.